


Tales of the Night (CoverArt)

by SusanMarieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Tales of the Night by pamymex3girl<br/>BromanceStory 2013 fest<br/>Summary:  There are two prisoners kept in the castle of the evil queen, she has many prisoners but only two are kept close. The huntsman who spared the life of her rival and is now forced to stay by her side for to leave means dead, and Belle the only girl the dark one has ever loved. Together they try to survive the horror of the castle. They do it by telling stories of another world, trying to escape and many other things. Ultimately they'll both escape the castle but only one gets freedom.<br/>Characters/pairing if any/rating/warnings/etc:  Belle & the huntsman, implied Belle/Rumple, Huntsman/EvilQueen and Emma/Graham; rated T to be on the safe side, mentions of abuse, magic and non-con (though only mentioned)<br/>Current fic word count: 6530</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Night (CoverArt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tales of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/868098) by [pamymex3girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl). 



**Author's Note:**

> CoverARt for Tales of the Night by PamyMex3Girl  
> for the bromancestory 2013 fest  
> will post link to the story after I have the link to the story.


End file.
